Viva La Gloria
by BulletsCoffeeFaith
Summary: Viva La Gloria; a Spanish term that translates into "live the glory" or "experience the glory." This is a series of one hundred unique long drabbles/short oneshots which capture the snippets of Hiccup's life that Dreamworks doesn't show us - starting with birth, ending with death, and with a whole lot of random skipping around in-between. LATEST UPDATE: Birth.


**A/N:**** This entire series here was inspired by the 100 Emotions Prompt List - which, really, doesn't need a whole lot of explaining. I read over the list, and the ideas immediately started flowing. I pretty much know what I'm going to write for almost all 100 prompts, so don't expect a long wait between updates. I'm also going in the chronological order the list gives, so this story is going to start with birth and end with death, and the ninety-eight prompts in-between are going to be random snippets of Hiccup's life at all different ages and times (not in any particular order; he mighty be eight in one and eighty in the next.) That being said, I'm basically doing this just as a writing exercise to dust off my skills. I'm only posting it here because I think some of you might enjoy it. So please, if you like it, or even if you hate it so much you want to print it out and burn it over a bonfire, leave me some honest feedback, and put it on your e-mail alerts so you'll know when there's a new drabble up!**

* * *

**#1: Birth**

* * *

"Stoick, love, don't be shy; he wants to meet you."

A thick sheen of sweat covered her tanned face, and her hair, normally smooth and silky, was matted with dirt and stuck to her cheeks and neck at odd angles. Her eyes, framed by shadows of exhaustion, shone with obvious tears. In her arms lay an exceptionally tiny infant, born two months premature yet healthy as could be, squirming and whining a bit in protest to the many layers of thick furs Gothi's midwives had wrapped around him.

Stoick was certain he'd never seen something so incredibly beautiful in all his life.

"I'll break him," the chief mumbled wearily, taking two hesitant steps into the room and eyeing his firstborn son seriously as his wife laughed lightly. He was certain the hour-old babe couldn't be much bigger than his own first. He could hold the boy in a single hand if he wanted.

"You won't break him, love," Valka told him gently. He stepped slowly up to the bed, gazing suspiciously between his wife and son. She smiled at him with her eyebrows raised. "Really, Stoick. I promise; he's much tougher than he looks. He's your son, alright." At this, Stoick couldn't help but smile. The boy was eight weeks early. By all rights, he should have been poor and sickly – but he was, indeed, far from it. Though a good bit smaller than most newborns, with very little meat on his tiny bones, his child came into the world very literally kicking and screaming, one of Gothi's young proteges had told him with a bright smile. _A fine chief he'll be, that one,_ the girl had told him before standing aside to let him into the healer's birthing room. Before even seeing the babe, Stoick had felt his heart swell with pride.

"What if I drop him?" He asked Valka once more, slow and uncertain, but her smile only grew. "I mean it! He...I could hurt him!"

"You won't," she murmured, slowly raising her arms to show him the tiny pink face of the boy inside the furs. The child blinked slowly at him, his eyes mere slits, but Stoick could see Valka's big, beautiful green orbs peering back at him, and his breath caught halfway in his throat. "See? He likes you. Mother's instinct, I can tell," she added at his questioning gaze.

Taking a deep breath, and then another, the mighty chief of Berk hesitantly took his son into his beefy arms, feeling the child all but disappear against his massive chest. The boy stopped his quiet fussing and opened his eyes just a little bit wider, forest green locking onto sea-blue. Stoick looked up at his beaming wife, then back down at his successor. The world around him was a changed place.

Stoick knew he would never be the same man he'd been five minutes before, and with that, he found himself smiling, too.


End file.
